Muñeco de trapo
by Sanlina
Summary: En los anteriores ciclos, había tenido costumbre de concederle a Shuuya el placer de morir de los primeros, una pequeña recompensa por los labores que hacía para él. Al fin y al cabo Kano no era más que su juguete, y a los juguetes hay que "mimarlos", pero esta vez... un destino peor le esperaba a "su" sucio mentiroso.


_Esto es con diferencia lo más turbio que he escrito en mi vida, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad, el "rated M" está puesto por algo._

* * *

Le observó, el rubio permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, sus ojos carecían ya de brillo alguno y, por primera vez, pudo deleitarse con el placer de ver a Shuuya Kano sin máscaras, tan sumido en la más absoluta desesperación que el si estaba o no llorando ya no parecía ser relevante para el rubio, o quizás era que ya no tenía fuerzas… la razón era insignificante realmente, lo importante era el deleite que eso causaba en Kuroha. En los anteriores ciclos, había tenido costumbre de concederle el placer de morir de los primeros, una pequeña recompensa por los labores que hacía para él, aunque fuesen bajo la amenaza de matar a sus hermanos. Al fin y al cabo Kano no era más que su juguete, y a los juguetes hay que "mimarlos".

Esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente a las anteriores. La reina, su reina, había perdido la consciencia, quizás porque la escena la superó esta vez, o porque recibió algún golpe por error mientras él intentaba matar a todos los "amigos" de ella… en verdad eso no era importante, viva seguía, y al despertar ya se encargaría de empezar un nuevo ciclo. Pero ese tiempo extra que sabía que tenía esta vez, le quiso hacer probar una cosa: rebajaría al mentiroso al más hondo del abismo de la desesperación, lo doblegaría a un papel de juguete mucho más… ¿sucio? Disfrutaría y se alimentaría de cada lágrima. Deseaba ver el dolor en sus ojos, un dolor que ni su imaginación pudiese concebir, al fin y al cabo él era su "mascota" predilecta.

Ensanchó su sonrisa y se dirigió a su víctima, que se aferraba al cuerpo de su ya muerta hermana. La serpiente, en el cuerpo del que solían llamar "Konoha", agarró las hebras rubias del muchacho, obligándole a levantarse y desprenderse de ese inerte cuerpo.

—Y-yo… ¡s-suéltame! ¡t-te mataré— gritó Kano, de forma tan patética que su agresor no pudo evitar reír.

Con brutalidad, lo golpeó contra la pared y, una vez ahí, sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo y lo clavó en la pared, atravesando la mano del mentiroso. Un grito de dolor salió de su boca, grito que, sin duda, Kuroha disfrutó.

—¿Te recuerda a algo, cierto? Sucia rata mentirosa.

—Cállate– musitó el rubio.

—Niño estúpido que no pudo defender a su madre, ¡ni a si mismo! ¡No contento con haberle arruinado la vida a su progenitora ya con su mero nacimiento! Alguien cómo tú jamás debió existir— pronunció con regocijo.

—¡Cállate!

La serpiente no respondió, tan sólo levanto levemente la camiseta de Kano, dejando ver la marca que le había dejado la puñalada que lo mató cuando era tan sólo un niño. La acarició con descaro, y Kano no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo, eso resultaba realmente repugnante.

—D-detente.

—Suplícame.

—Detente— se limitó a repetir con coraje, coraje que ni él mismo sabía de dónde había sacado.

—Oh, ¿en verdad te crees en posición de exigir algo? ¡Pobre iluso!— exclamó, retirando el arma de dónde estaba clavada para incrustarla encajándola exactamente en el lugar de la cicatriz.

Esta vez Kano ahogó el grito pero, sin embargo, sonrió. Al menos moriría, moriría como tendría que haberlo hecho diez años atrás, aquel día que unos maleantes entraron a robar a su casa. Jamás entendió porque la vida le había dado otra oportunidad, jamás creyó merecerla y… ahora que no estaban sus hermanos, ya no le importaba desperdiciar esa "oportunidad", ya sólo quería dejar de sufrir, aunque eso lo convirtiese en un "cobarde". Pero no tendría esa suerte, la herida esta vez no era tan profunda, no como para matarlo.

Kuroha sacó el arma del cuerpo del adolescente y, tras lamer su sangre, empujo al susodicho al suelo y se colocó de cuclillas sobre él. Una vez en esa posición, le desgarró la camiseta, sólo para comenzar a lamer su cuerpo con obscenidad.

Desesperado, y a pesar de que no le quedaban apenas fuerzas, Kano trató de activar su poder, pero fue inútil, Kuroha conocía su punto débil y nada más intentarlo le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo escupir sangre.

"El dolor –ante el maltrato–)", aquello que era lo único que el rubio de niño había podido reconocer como algo que le identificase a sí mismo, era ahora también lo único que podía hacer desvanecer su máscara. Una realidad tan patética como su propio ser, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Los labios de Kuroha abandonaron finalmente el extremadamente delgado cuerpo de su presa, sólo para dirigirse ahora a sus labios. Los mordió con fuerza, haciendo que sangre comenzase a emanar de ellos, sangre que saboreo al meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal del contrario. Kano sollozaba, y habría gritado también sino fuese porque esa cosa le estaba tapando la boca de la forma más desagradable posible.

Shuuya había fantaseado mil veces con su primer beso, se había imaginado mil escenas perfectas, en las cuales casi todas era Kido la protagonista –y en las restantes, Ayano, cuando ella aún estaba viva y él la seguía cuál perrito fiel–. Y pensar que era ese ser quién sería la otra parte en ese momento… eso era digno de la más peor de las pesadillas… incluso si no hubiese sido con Kido, cualquier beso habría sido el mejor del mundo en comparación a… a esa mierda asquerosa que le hacía sentir repulsión hasta de si mismo.

Tras lo que a Kano le parecieron siglos, la boca de Kuroha al fin se separó de la suya. El rubio no pudo evitar toser repetidas veces mientras el agresor reía a carcajadas.

La serpiente se planteó si debería parar ya, si ya sería suficiente, pero la desesperación de Kano era lo más satisfactorio que había probado en mucho tiempo, no quería detenerse, no iba a detenerse, al fin y al cabo el mentiroso era su sirviente fiel, su muñeco de trapo.

Comenzó a desabrocharle el botón del pantalón, mientras Kano suplicaba que se detuviese, que simplemente lo matase de una vez por todas, pero la serpiente no iba a concederle ese placer, no hasta haber saciado su codiciosa ambición.

Le despojó finalmente de la prenda, y pudo notar como el chico temblaba. Agarró una de sus piernas, y mordió el muslo, nuevamente con demasiada fuerza. Kano tembló aún más y rompió en un desesperante llanto, mientras Kuroha comenzaba a besar esa parte de su cuerpo. Era asqueroso, sencillamente asqueroso, notar los labios del ser que le acababa de arrebatar todo lo que él quería. Pero lo peor llegó cuando se atrevió a tocar su miembro, y un gemido inexplicable salió de la boca de Kano, el cual la serpiente no iba a pasar por alto.

—Sucio mentiroso, ¿disfrutas esto? ¡En verdad eres despreciable!— rió.

—¡C-cállate! ¡Detente… p-por favor!

—¿Quieres que me detenga?— preguntó con una sonrisa que no dejaba dudas de que se trataba de una trampa, pero aun así Kano ya no podía pensar con claridad y picó el anzuelo.

—D-detente…

—Entonces dilo, di lo asqueroso que eres. Repite conmigo: "soy un sucio mentiroso, tan sucio que recibo placer de aquel que me arrebató a quiénes he fingido querer"— exigió, pero Kano no respondió, o no lo hizo hasta que la serpiente comenzó a bajar la última prenda que le quedaba. Intentó pronunciar la frase, pero fue incapaz de terminarla, él quería a sus hermanos, él no estaba disfrutando aquella pesadilla. Nuevamente, sólo había llanto.

Kuroha jadeó, no por placer carnal, sino por el placer que le daba comprobar que Kano había llegado a su límite, ¿pero podría sobrepasarlo? Lo comprobaría en unos segundos, cuando dejase ese asqueroso y raquítico cuerpo de sucia rata mentirosa completamente desnudo, y sólo entonces…

—¡Ah!— un gritó ensordecedor lo distrajo, la reina había despertado, y ese mundo comenzaba a desvanecerse, había llegado la hora de comenzar de nuevo la historia, de reiniciar el ciclo.

"Gracias, Marry" musitó Kano, se sentía afortunado aún a pesar de que lo que había pasado esos minutos dejaría una oscuridad en su corazón que no se iba a reparar por muchos ciclos que pasasen, pero al menos…

* * *

—Eres idiota, creía que querías hacerlo, ¿por qué estás llorando?— pronunció la chica, con las mejillas completamente coloradas al comprobar que ese cerdo pervertido de Kano había comenzado a sollozar sin razón aparente cuando ella trató de quitarle siquiera la camiseta. ¡Sería osado! Él ya la tenía en ropa interior.

—Yo… no lo sé… Tsubomi.

* * *

 _Y... ya está. Seguramente acabe borrando esto, es extraño para mí escribir este tipo de cosas y... AGH._


End file.
